What I Think Should have Happened : One for the Money
by melanie.campbell.3348
Summary: This is my idea how Stephanie and Ranger's first meeting should have went. I am a Babe, but also love MM. I am not a Cupcake or Helen hater. This is my first story, and I hope to write a series of One-Shots for each book. So, here goes. Wish me luck.


**What I Think Should have Happend : One for the Money**

This is my idea how Stephanie and Ranger's first meeting should have went.

I am a Babe, but also love MM. I am not a Cupcake or Helen hater. This is my first story, and I hope to write a series of One-Shots for each book. So, here goes. Wish me luck.

**This story picks up at the café where Stephanie and Ranger first met, in book one of the Stephanie Plum series, ****One for the Money****, by Janet Evanovich. The characters are all hers. I own nothing.**

I was nervous on the drive over. I trusted Connie not to set me up with a wacko, but from the little she told me about him and his apprehension techniques... Well, let's just say that I wasn't feeling too brave.

So, here I stand in front of the door to the café. I take a deep breath for courage. "OK, time to meet Dirty Harry.", I said to myself as I opened the door. The café was pretty busy. I didn't know too much about this guy, except that he was Cuban-American and Special forces. I scanned the crowd for someone who would look like a bad ass bounty hunter, and found Rambo. He was gorgeous, sexy as hell, and built! I hoped I hadn't said that out loud, because he turned and looked straight at me. I think I licked my lips. I saw his mouth twitch into a small smile. Man, I hope this is him, I thought as I started walking over. We never broke eye contact till I got to his table. Then, he slowly looked me over. When his eyes met mine again, I noticed his smile had grown.

I don't know how I found my voice. "Ranger?"

He nodded slowly, and gestured for me to sit down. I did, and I swear I could feel his intensity vibrating around him. He was dressed all in black, and had his black hair pulled back in a pony tail. He was even bigger close up. I think his muscles had muscles!

I finally realized that I was staring and had not spoken in a few minutes.

"Steph.", I said reaching my hand out to shake hands. I decided to try to be professional. Wow, if this is how the guys look in my new profession... Well, what a job!

He took my hand, and I swear I felt a tingle. He held my hand for a moment or two more than necessary, but I was so not complaining. He leaned back, and stretched his arm across the back of the booth. "So, you want to be a bad ass bounty hunter I hear." It sounded more like a question then a statement.

I sighed, and rolled my eyes at the bad ass comment. "Well, I need to get better at this. I need to get this guy, and he is not cooperating. Connie said you were the best. I was hoping you could give me a few tips."

That earned me a big smile, and a small laugh from him. "Not cooperating, huh? Did you ask nicely?"

Gorgeous or not, I wasn't going to just sit here and let him make fun of me.

"Are you going to help me or not? ", I snapped at him.

That got his attention. The smile was gone, and he just stared into my eyes for what seemed like forever. Finally, he said,"Why are you doing this?"

I think he realized I was taking this job seriously. "This is my job."

He looked like he wasn't going to let that answer slide.

"I need the money." I sighed. "I am way too close to being homeless with a hamster."

That answer must have satisfied him. "Let me see the file on your skip.", was his response. I handed over the file. He looked it over while the waitress took my order. "I'll have a bacon cheeseburger, and a Coke." My stomach decided to join the conversation with a grumble. "Better make that a double. Oh, and fries!"

"That stuff will kill you, Babe." he said shaking his head. Then he ordered a salad with grilled chicken. Boring!

"How did you get so big eating rabbit food?", I said before I could stop myself.

That got a full on smile from him. "You think I am big, huh?"

I nervously cleared my throat. "Um, so what do you think about the file? Any hints, tips, advice, secrets?"

"Morelli." he began still smiling slightly. "I could see him not being cooperative, and coming quietly. He's a good cop. Smart. Or was. Have you done any research on this yet? Do you know anything about this guy? Places or people he might run to?"

"I know a little about him.", I said throwing a huge eye roll.

"History?", he said with a smirk.

The waitress appeared with my rescue. "This smells great! Thank you!", I said, earning me a big smile from her. Oh, the first bite was bliss! The double was the right choice. "Oh, soooo good.", I moaned. After a few bites, I looked up from my burger to see Ranger's face. The dark look in his eyes said he was enjoying the show, and that he could make me moan like that. Then again, maybe that was wishful thinking. I cleared my throat, dumped half the bottle of ketchup on my plate, and starting in on the fries. Yum! You have got to love salt and grease!

"History?", he said giving a little shake of his head. Well, crap. I was hoping he forgot about that.

"Fine. Yes, I might have a little bit of history with Morelli." He just stared at me, waiting for me to continue. "OK, fine! I might have known him my whole life, and maybe ran him over once with my Dad's car. In my defense, as was an ass and deserved it."

That got me a roar of laughter from Ranger. It actually took him a couple of minutes to calm down. "Yeah, I'll say you have a little bit of history!", he chuckled. "Well, besides your car, do you have any weapons?"

"Weapons? I am not trying to hurt him. I just want to bring him in so I can get the money.", I responded.

"Yea, but he's not cooperating.", he reminded me. "Do you have cuffs, pepper spray, a gun, anything? Do you even have a plan?"

"No! My mother would kill me if I was walking around with that stuff! I can see it now. She would be ironing for a month!" No dessert for me for a month, too. Scary . "And yes, I have a plan. I checked his apartment, and I plan on talking to his mother."

"OK, OK. ", trying to calm me down. "It sounds like you need me.",

Now, it was my turn to smile at him. A flirty one at that, as I thought of all the ways I needed Ranger. I hope I didn't say that out loud or he has ESP! He raised one eyebrow in return. Gulp!

"I'll give you a hand, and teach you a thing or two, Babe.", he said with a wicked smile.

The End

_This was my first story. Please leave a review, and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
